The Forgotten Airbender
by MattAttacked
Summary: This is the story of an avatar OC I made for when I role play online. I decided to make my own story for her. She is a female airbender by the name of Mia. Her family has been able to survive the firenation attack and now she struggles for survival as a refugee in Ba Sing Se. *I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, and I credit the picture to airgirl39 now Gianara on Deviant Art.
1. Intro

The Forgotten Airbender

My name is Mia Ling, and I am an airbender. You may be finding yourselves wondering "How could that be, Fire Lord Sozin killed the airbenders almost one hundred years ago?" It's a long story, but I'll fill you in. My grandmother Amita was perhaps the luckiest airbender on Sozin's comet day. Her parents, at the time of the attack, were not at one of the air temples. As nomads they enjoyed travelling the world and spreading their teachings. News of the attack spread throughout the world like wildfire. Fear of the firenation was intense. Everyone was shocked at what lengths the Fire Lord would go to, to unite the four nations under him. My great grandparents knew that the firenation would be looking to finish the job and hunt down any remaining airbenders. They, like many others, travelled to what was thought of as the safest place in the world, Ba Sing Se.

They were wise people, or so I've been told, they knew to fear other people as much as firenation soldiers. They feared people who would sell them out to the firenation for money, power, protection, and so on. As a result, they began to grow their hair long, and wear what has become our family's signature clothing item. The headband. The purpose of this was not to show the earth kingdom's symbol, nor as a fashion statement, but to cover their airbending tattoos traditional to our people. Moving things along, my family line continued. From my grandmother to my mother, and then to me. I was born sixteen years ago today. Despite how long my family has lived here, as refugees we have always lived in poverty in the lower ring. My mom, Nima, drew the eye of an earth kingdom aristocrat by the name of Charan. From what I understand, he'd sweet talk her, buy her gifts, and provide for her and her mother. Soon she had fallen in love and they had conceived me…Not fun to think about, trust me. Now...I wasn't a part of the plan. What I mean by that, is that my father was fine with his airbending mistress, but a child was not in the game plan. Not only was he already married, as my mother later found out, but he also feared that I would be an airbender too. My father was a coward, and feared that one day the firenation would take over. He feared that they would find out about his connection to airbenders themselves, or from his enemies. So to protect his ass, he left my mother and me in poverty. My mom depended on him…I have never even seen my father except from portraits. My mom was heartbroken and never quite right again. She died when I was very young… She gave most of the food to me, and in the end was too weak to go on…Seeing her in death was the most traumatic and tragic day of my life. My heart will never heal from the hole her death left in me.

My mom didn't leave me alone with completely nothing however, she gave me the traditional tattoos of our people. Now I know what you may be thinking. "Only airbending masters should get tattoos! Why even get tattoos isn't that dangerous?" Well you'd be right on both accounts. She did it, just for the sake of not sacrificing who we are. If we sacrifice who we are, then the firenation has truly defeated us. Before we get into the story, there are some things you should know about me. I'm not your typical peace-loving, pacifist airbender. I grew up on the streets, I had to learn to take care of myself. I learned to fight, without my bending, for fear of giving myself away. I don't take shit from anybody, and I tend to be a very direct….some would say violent person. I learned very quickly nobody gives a shit about you when everyone else around you is just as miserable and poor as you are. You have no choice but to be tough, or get stepped on. Well, this was just a little background on me, next time I'll begin telling you about the present, maybe even get around to telling you about the one person who I can truly say gives a shit about me. The one person who saved my life.


	2. Chapter 1: My Best and Only Friend

The Forgotten Airbender: Ch. 1

I remember the day very well. I was wearing what I always wear….rags. I wore a messy, filled with holes, dull green sleeveless shirt. Also, I wore baggy dark pants and black shoes that were falling apart. This is what I wore every day. I can see the look on your face. What do you think when you are poor you have a closet full of luxury clothes? I have long brunette hair the falls down to my shoulders, and bright blue eyes. Those bright blue eyes that pierce through anyone you look at. My green headband with the earth kingdom design lied across my forehead and was tied in the back, but that was under my hair, so you only saw the headband that covers my forehead. If I told you I was clean, and smelled good, I'd be a terrible liar. I won't lie to you I stunk, but it's not my fault with no showers. Dirt was all over me as I would always try to find the softest spot of ground to sleep on. All in all, it wasn't pretty. I've been told if I cleaned up I would be quite beautiful… Instead everyone looks at me like a smelly badgermole. I am thin and fit, but I still have the curves that men find attractive. A useful tool I have no problem using. The few times I have travelled to the upper ring, all the girls have beautiful dresses, make-up, their hair is all nice and clean and pinned up…Don't picture me that way…

Anyway enough about aesthetics, that morning I remember waking up frustrated. It was that kind of night where you just cannot sleep for more then 1-2 hours at a time. As if I wasn't already unpleasant. I went into the market place, full of cheap vendors trying to sell cheap goods to try and make cheap money. The amount of thievery in the lower ring, and ripping off, was incredible. Anyone who treats Ba Sing Se as a perfect place is lying to you. I walked up to a rather wealthy looking man, looking at what he didn't realize was cheap jewelry, and put on my biggest fake sad face. "P-Please sir, I'm so hungry, spare some change…" (Insert puppy dog eyes here) The guy looked at me, pulled out his change purse, and tossed me a cheap bronze coin. I caught it, then I swept his leg out from under him, and snatched his purse. Now I know what you're probably thinking, "You were a thief! Big talk earlier about the ripping off and all." Well I never told you I was a saint. You do what you have to, to survive. I then took off running and the man screamed his head off. "She's got my money! Stop that bitch!"

Now before I continue, let me tell you about the obviously corrupt force of order in Ba Sing Se. The Dai Li… Real creepy guys with these big black cloaks and hats. Long ponytails going far down their backs. They're good, but I'm better. Some of them were chasing after me, and I've seen people get caught by them before and never return. You cannot let them catch you. I dodged left and right as rock hands flew past me trying to catch my limbs. I saw a fire escape that led to the roof and skillfully hopped off the opposite wall, to the wall adjacent to the fire escape, and caught the edge. I sprung up onto it and ran up. Now I'd like you to believe I'm just that damn athletic, but a little bit of an airbending boost never hurts. Not even enough to notice bending was done, just enough to help me make the jumps. The Dai Li are just so awesome they can climb the damn walls. I turned and kicked one in the face as he was climbing to send him hurling down and crash in the alley. I'd feel sorry for him, but he really should have seen that coming. I ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, again with a little bending help. The Dai Li tried to keep up, but I'm very fast. I dropped off the edge of the building and balance myself on an edge, hoping to trick the Dai Li agents. Sure enough they jumped to the next roof. I dropped back down to the street. I took a look at my "earnings" for the first time. It was a pretty good takeaway. I went to a different market square and bought some food. Not wanting to be spotted before they had a chance to forget me, I went to an alley to eat. If you're wondering no I wasn't scared. This isn't my first time.

As I am eating two dick heads approach me. I recognized them as a couple of fellow alley rats. The bigger of the two had the biggest smile on his ugly face.

"Hey hey, Mia! Got a good pick-up I see."

I shrugged and said "It just takes a female's touch." I smiled right back.

"Well you must have forgot about the toll to use _our_ alley. Give me some of that food, or the money. I'm not picky."

I played stupid on purpose, just to piss them off. "Money? What money? I ain't got no money."

The guy only laughed and said, "Well you know….there are other ways to pay us…Tell you what, take off that top and we'll leave you alone."

I sarcastically remarked, "Oh that is _so generous_ of you, but I'm afraid the Earth King will grow a brain before I ever let you touch me."

His friend spoke for the first time. "We're not asking, enough of this crap!"

He shot a sharp rock at me. I tried to lunge out of the way from my sitting position, but it still grazed my face. I remember the taste of my blood, disgusting. Ooooh I was pissed, I ran at them and hopped off a rock one of the attempted to raise to trip me. When I hopped off I dropped my foot right in the friend's face. I quickly regained balance and pulled his arm behind his back, forcing him in front of me. The first asshole had shot a big rock at me, so instead he hit his friend right in the gut, I kicked him away right into his buddy and they both fell over. I grabbed some rusty metal piping that must have fallen at some point and I smacked the sidekick right across the face, where he rolled sideways and lied motionless. I grabbed the friend by the shirt and raised him up to look me dead in the eye. "Don't ever let me see you trying to control these allies again you perverted fucker." Then I whacked the side of his head too and threw aside the pipe.

This was a pretty typical day believe it or not, dealing with assholes like that is my life. Now I don't want you to think I only stole. I worked for my money. A lot of the local vendors needed help carrying supplies. There are plenty of normal people in Ba Sing Se who just need people who will help them with a service. Believe me though, the pay was damn cheap. Cheap labor at its finest, but I'll take what I can get. It was late in the day, when the too jackasses blindsided me, with friends. I was returning to the miserable place I try to pass off as home. When I felt a sharp pain in my lower back that caused me to tumble. Before I knew it, 5 guys were all over me. Before I could even think about fighting back they stomped all over me, they kicked me, spat on me, you fucking name it. I remember being on my hands and knees, before the kid I threatened earlier, the leader of this little gang, grabbed me the same way I grabbed him. "I'm going to enjoy this, you punk bitch!" He started to tear my shirt off while I struggled fiercely. Then he came… Before the boy could tear my shirt off he was kicked right in the face, right where I wounded him earlier. His friends turned their attention from me to face this sudden intruder. I also tried to crane my neck to get a look at him, but I couldn't see him. The gang went to attack him, but were quickly defeated, one after the other. When I got back to my knee and turned to see what was going on, they were all on the ground around the man. He held a long wooden weapon, which he must have used to kick their asses. He was a pretty tall guy, and rather lean and fit. He wore a decent dark green earth kingdom shirt, with insignia. With black pants and boots. He had short black hair, in a crew cut. He had a mustache and goatee combo, and beautiful green eyes. He let the weapon clatter to the ground and stuck out a hand to help me to my feet. I was cautious, but he did save my life. I accepted his help and took a look at myself. My shirt has even more holes and cuts than before, to the point where I felt naked. My good pants now had a series of tears as well. Like I said, this was my only outfit dammit! He smiled at me with a look of pure pity, I didn't want or need his damn pity. I turn to go before he called me back, and I turned to face him.

"Look thanks for the help, but I have to go."

He shook his head. "You're a mess! Your hurt and you need help, come with me."

I laughed, "So you can finish the job? Thanks, but no thanks."

He frowned, "If I wanted to do that, I wouldn't have bothered to help you up. I you want to go and freeze your ass off tonight, suit yourself."

He turned to walk away, so I sighed and made a split second decision to walk beside him.

"Alright say I came with you…You have a place I can stay? Food? Clothes?"

It was his turn to laugh, "Well aren't you demanding, yes I can provide all those things for you, but it's kind of rude to go asking for all of that."

I stared at him, "Do I look like a prim and proper, mannerly girl?"

He sighed, "Fair enough, what's your name?"

"Mia, you?"

"My name is Rikon, let's get you cleaned up…"

And we travelled together back to his apartment. This was the day I met Rikon, my best friend.

**I credit the character Rikon to my friend, The One AKA Scott.


	3. Chapter 2: That First Night

Chapter 2: That First Night…

When we got to Rikon's apartment, I saw just how small it was. I could have called it a shack, to be honest. It appeared that Rikon wasn't much better off than me. He led me inside, so I took a look around. If what they say about the state of the house reflecting the owner's personality, then Rikon was a really unorganized and messy person. There were scrolls ranging from informational, to comical scattered all over his floor. He had this main room dedicated to relaxing and preparing meals. I could only assume the back rooms were bathroom or bedrooms. It could have been me, but I wrinkled my nose when I took a breath through my nose. Yuck! What is that smell?! I am about to confront him about it when he turned to me and probably read it on my face.

"If you're wondering about the interesting odor, it's probably a mixture of an apartment that hasn't seen a decent cleaning in a year, and you." He laughed at his own teasing of me. I raise my eyebrows, but before I can give a snappy retort, he took advantage of my pause. "Why don't you go ahead to the bathroom and clean up? We'll talk afterwards." I just shook my head and pushed past him, walking to the back rooms. He called after me, "The room on the right." I opened the door on the right and a mattress. He called towards me again, "No, No my right, your left…" I sighed and closed the door, going into the bathroom. I was about undress when I paused and mentally slapped myself. I opened the door and leaned out. "Do I look that stupid you ass? I bet you want me to get into the shower and sneak in and get your free peaks!" He sighed, but did not become angry. Rikon did not seem like an easily frustrated man. "Yes you do look stupid, the door comes with a lock, and there is a curtain!" He said it like he was pointing out that one plus one was two. "I want you to not smell like something a molerat didn't drag from the garbage! You're too paranoid." He turned his back on me and went to the kitchen. I went back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Then, I noticed that there was a curtain, so if worse came to worse I could see him coming and kick his ass. After a brief moment of feeling idiotic, I undressed and stepped in. The water was ice cold, of course, but still better than nothing.

After a pervert free shower, I got out, dried, and dressed in an outfit he must have passed under the door. They were a man's clothes, but better than being filled with holes. I put on the simple light green tunic and brown pants. I combed my hair for the first time in perhaps a year. I retied my headband when I noticed that my old clothes were gone. The realization hits me and I rushed out the door and yelled "Hey!" If he jumped, I wasn't able to tell.

He turned to face me, "Yes, did you have a nice shower? You smell much better."

I marched up to him and slapped him across the face. "Cut the bullshit, Rikon! You unlocked that bathroom door-"

He cut me off in mid-sentence and said quite calmly, "-and threw away your old, unusable clothes for fresh new clothes. Is that a problem?"

I was flabbergasted by his indifference. "B-but you came in! I had the door locked! You invaded my privacy! How was I not able to hear you?" I yelled all of this in quick succession.

"Did I pull back the curtain? Did I disturb you in any way? I'm sorry if you feel I invaded your privacy, but I wanted to make sure you had what you needed when you came out."

I really had nothing to say to that, so I just sat down. He brought two plates of some kind of meat, rather small portions, but more then what I was used to. It was clear that he gave me the larger portions. I should have thanked him, but I wasn't really in the habit of good manners. So we both began to eat.

He looked at me and tried to start up a conversation.

"So what's your story? A pretty girl like you doesn't normally end up in this dark side of town."

I shrugged, not sure how much to trust him. Obviously I couldn't tell him about my bending. "My parents are both gone, and they were not very well off. Now I am on my own, surviving. That's really about it. And you?"

He shrugged and replied, "I actually choose to live here believe it or not. You meet real people here. Life isn't fake and pushed off as perfect down here. I don't need a fancy house to be happy. Of course _I_ know how to avoid the worst areas, and to not piss off the local gangs." He smirked at me after saying this.

I quickly retorted, "Hey, listen, I know my way around town. I wasn't born yesterday. I just stand up to assholes like them. I don't let them control where I go."

He smiled at me. "I admire your bravery, but it's also not too bright. I say that violence isn't always the best idea. You should know, judging on how well your idea would have fared if I hadn't come along."

I frowned, "You really love taking jabs at me don't you?"

He laughed, "It is pretty fun, yeah."

I got up, "Well I don't need a lecture from you ok? Look thanks for helping me out, but it's time to go."

He stood up as well, "You know if you're not afraid I'll stare at you as you sleep, you are welcome to stay here, rather than return to the ground."

I thought about his offer, and decided I could trust him, at least a little. "Alright fine….You only have one mattress. If you think we are sleeping together!"

He cut me off again, "No, No little girl. I'll take the couch."

I fired up at once, "Do _not_ call me that! And you're sure you're ok with that?"

He nodded, "Otherwise I wouldn't have said it, good night little girl."

I gritted my teeth and slammed the door to the bedroom. I locked it, for all the good it would do. I got on the mattress and covered myself with a thin blanket, then I slept better than I have in a long, long time.

**Hey guys, If you favorite or follow me, please check out my co-account with my friend Reepaz where we will collaborate on fan fictions in the near future. The name is AtkdWrites. Also, please check out my friend's current fan fiction Actually Amon. It's a fan fiction I really enjoy and if you like the Avatar series, I think you'll like it too. Thank you for the support.


	4. Chapter 3: The Festival

Chapter 3: The Festival

I woke up the next morning sitting bolt upright on the mattress. I felt cold sweat on my face and felt it on my body. Also, I breathed quite heavily, but soon clammed down. I had a terrible nightmare, which caused me to wake so abruptly. It's usually hard to remember dreams, but I remember this one quite well. I was back in the place where I met Rikon for the first time. Those punk ass gangsters were attacking me like yesterday, but this time no one came. I was raped and right before they tried to finish me off is when I sat bolt upright. I must have screamed, because Rikon is forcing the door open.

"Hey, hey! Are you alright?"

I did something that even shocked me, I got up and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you, thank you so much for saving me last night."

He pat my back somewhat awkwardly, he clearly was surprised by my reaction. "Hey, don't mention it, nobody should have to go through that right?"

I let him go and stepped back. "Look, this isn't really easy for me to say, but I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I don't want to overstay my welcome though, I've taken up too much of your hospitality."

Rikon shook his head, "What do you mean? If you go now I'll have to re-plan my whole day little girl! That would be a big pain."

I look at him a bit confused, ignoring the little girl remark "Well what did you have in mind?"

"Well I figured you haven't had much time to experience the finer things in life, so I was going to take you to the festival today."

I stared at him a few seconds before I responded, "Alright…Why? Why are you doing all this? Why for me? I'm just some street stranger you met yesterday! You gave me a place in your home, food, a shower, now you want to take me out? What's up?"

Rikon shrugged, "Do I have to have a reason? Maybe I'm just a good person. Not everyone are the greedy selfish people you normally meet."

I almost snort my laughter, "Alright, you might find a few people willing to give some change, but nobody is that nice Rikon."

He smiled at me, "There are plenty of people that nice, if you know where to look. And if people had to confidence to commit to it."

I decided not to argue, "Alright, so what's this festival for?"

Rikon frowned for the first time, "One of the King's advisor is getting the highest position of honor, the King's main advisor, his right hand basically. Long Feng."

I had heard of the man named Long Feng before, He was a man rising quickly through the King's ranks. In fact I think he got many accolades as a fighter defending Ba Sing Se when the Dragon of the West laid siege to Ba Sing Se. Word on the street was he took credit for what a lot of other skilled earthbenders did in the battles. He was cruel and cutthroat, so it's not surprising he would rise to this amount of power. I believe the King's right hand had complete control of the Dai Li, oh boy that will be a great combination. He'll probably use the Dai Li to even further his power over Ba Sing Se. This was hardly a cause for celebration, but I've never been to a festival before, so I accept.

Before going to the festival, we decided to get some breakfast. He offered to pay, but I wouldn't let him. I'm in enough debt to him by this point. In fact I use my earnings from yesterday to pay for breakfast. I expected him to object, but he let me pay. That's good, most guys out with a girl get annoying with always having to cover the girl. It's nice to see someone who will let the other person give back a little. I have to admit I am starting to like Rikon, he's kind, funny, and wise. I couldn't help feeling as though this was all a little too good to be true.

After eating we head to the festival, it's supposed to be an all day celebration… When we get close we see everyone wearing masks. I give a confused look to Rikon, but he just shrugged. We saw a stand where someone was selling a vast array of colorful masks. "Get your masks! Get your masks for the festival! Bargain prices!" Rikon and I head towards the stand. After waiting through the long line we take a look at all the masks for sale. I am immediately transfixed. All of my life I have been hiding my identity via my headband. To be honest headbands were pretty bland. I have always been one to express my feelings, and masks seem the perfect way to do that. All the different designs and colors. Headbands are also liable to slip and easily fall off, so I'm always afraid of someone seeing my tattoo. Like a kid in the candy store, I look at all the masks. Rikon already has his and it seems as though I am holding up the line. I chose one that was gold and covered the top half of my face, from my forehead past my nose, it had man different designs on it. We exited the line, and I put the mask on, which surprisingly felt comfortable. In fact it fit like a glove. I looked at Rikon with a smile, and frowned. He chose one boring ass mask. It was a fall white mask with a smile.

I shook my head, "You couldn't pick one better than that, Rikon?"

He replied, "I don't really like masks to be honest. Why would you want to hide your face? The only people who wear masks, are those with something to hide."

Rikon clearly didn't understand, "Well, yeah but sometimes people have good reasons to hide things. To protect themselves, to protect others. It's another way to express yourself."

Rikon shrugged, "I suppose, but it's not really for me, little girl." I let the subject drop and we continue through to the festival.

We got there just in time for Long Feng's Kingdom wide address. We stood with the large mass of people and looked to the stage. I was able to see Long Feng, he wore a fancy gold and black cloak. He had a long ponytail flowing down his back like the Dai Li. He showed much forehead, as he is clearly balding. He had the thinnest mustache I've ever seen, and a pretty stupid goatee. "Let me start out by thanking the Earth King for this great honor. Together, we will make the already great city of Ba Sing Se an even safer haven for the world's most unfortunate." He had on an award winning, politician smile. "Under my guidance, the Dai Li will be an unstoppable force for the good of Ba Sing Se! We will see an unprecedented era of peace and prosperity." His quick speech done, the crowd cheered frantically while he kneeled before the Earth King. The Earth King rose from his throne, as did his bear. Not even a platypus bear, just a bear… This bear, Bosco I believe, was the only thing the King cared about. He let out his hand and rose Long Feng to his feet, shaking his hand and pinning him. Just like that the ceremony was over and music started up.

"People here are so oblivious to what really goes on, what a load of bullshit…"

I sighed, but Rikon grasped my hand. "Yeah, but let's not think about that now, care to dance?"

I sputtered a little bit at this, "W-well I don't know Rikon, I really don't know how to dan- Woah!"

He pulled me by the arm to the dancing area and grasped my hand, and he held my waist with his other hand. Then we were slowly pivoting on the spot with everyone else. We were close, way too close. "If I feel your hand drop even an inch, I swear Rikon I will kill you. He only laughed and we continued to dance. It was one of the most fun days of my life. To top it off, Rikon never moved his hand down one inch.

** I'm sorry the last couple chapters haven't had too much action, but that all changes on the exciting fourth chapter of The Forgotten Airbender, stayed tuned….Or reading….I'm not sure. Thank you for the support.


	5. Chapter 4: The Reunion

Chapter 4: The Reunion

It was very late in the day, and the festival was still going strong. Rikon and I were laughing and having a good time, along with all the others who were still dancing. I remember I had the best time with the fast songs. I was a really shit dancer, but it was really fun. I think Rikon was getting sick of me dancing on his toes. He had it coming. I didn't even care that everyone else was doing some stupid fancy dance, I was just doing whatever fun dance came to me. It was a blast! Though my fun would end when things take a turn for the worst.

Rikon pulled his mask off, clearly tired from all the activity. "Phew, alright little girl, I'm going to get a drink, and maybe a snack. You want anything?"

I shrugged, "I could really use something to drink yeah, thanks Rikon. Oh by the way…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

I yelled, "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE GIRL!"

He jumped that time, but only laughed and walked away. I knew he was teasing, but that was kind of getting irritating. Just then I heard a very discrete "Psssst" from behind me. I turned on the spot ready to whack someone in the face with a swift kick, but I stopped when I saw it wasn't an enemy…As far as I knew anyway.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

He said quietly, "I am a friend, and I have information for you about your friend there."

I frowned at him, "Rikon? How do you know who he is, he has a mask…"

He shrugged, "I saw you him with you before, but I've been waiting to speak to you alone. Come with me."

He walked away towards an alley away from the square that was more private. I didn't trust this guy as far as I could send him flying with my bending, but I couldn't help my curiosity. _We'd be right near the festival right? _I thought to myself.

I decided to follow the man cautiously, I stayed closer to the end of the alley to make a necessary escape if needed.

"Alright well I know how this works…How much will this information cost me?"

He smirked at me, "A smart young girl. Twenty silver pieces."

I looked at him incredulously, "You're crazy! I won't do more than ten."

He sighed, "How about we split the difference, fifteen for the information, or I walk."

I narrowed my eyes and looked around for signs of an ambush. "This better be damn good information."

I threw the coins to him, which landed in front of him, and he stooped to pick them up.

"Alright…Your friend Rikon. I'd watch out for him if I were you."

I walked up to him and slammed him against the wall. "That guy happens to have done a lot for me, stop beating around the bush!"

He cackled rather creepily, so I stepped back.

"He was not always known as Rikon, my dear. In fact he is a former felon. Just warning you."

I cocked my head to the side. "Oh yeah, what did he do?"

He shook his head, "If he is really your friend, he will tell you." Without further ado, he disappeared into the shadows.

I returned to the festival perplexed, Soon Rikon returned to the spot we were at as well with food and drink. Apparently the line was ridiculous, from what he was babbling on about, but I cut him off.

"Rikon, I need to talk to you." I must have sounded very serious, because he looked taken aback.

"Yeah, what is it?"

I shook my head, "We shouldn't talk here, it's private."

He nodded to me, but just as we were going to go, Long Feng took the stage.

"Could I get everyone's attention for one more minute? I hope everyone is having a great time tonight!"

He got a big cheer from the crowd, naturally. "I would like to personally thank one of our biggest investors and donators right here on the stage. Charan Covarde please join me up here."

My chain of thought was completely interrupted, and I snapped my eyes up to the stage. Sure enough it was my "father". The same father who left my mother and I to rot in poverty. I clenched my hands in fists of rage. He smiled diplomatically to the whole crowd, shook hands with Long Feng, and took a bow to some cheers.

When I saw him exiting the stage, I made to follow him, but Rikon caught my arm. "What's up?"

I simply replied, "I need to talk with that man."

That's all I say before I pulled away from him and made my way quickly through the crowd. It appeared Charan was making a quick exit from the festival. I decided to go through the allies to cut him off, I knew these streets better than he ever would. Soon I jumped out from and intersecting alley right in front of Charan and ripped my mask off. Charan was scared so badly, he nearly fell.

"Who are you, I don't have any money on me!" He didn't even know who I was…That set me off.

I screamed, "You don't even know who I am?!"

He stammered, "S-should I?"

I replied in a similar yell, "I'm your daughter you piece of shit!"

A look of realization was quickly replaced with fear. "M-Mia! Oh I-It's so great to see you! Can I help you with something?"

I looked at him incredulously, "In fact you can! Why did you leave my mother and me to rot in poverty?!"

I knew perfectly well why he left us, but I want to hear him admit it to my face. He chose his words quite carefully. "Well you see, you are a target to firebenders, you and your mother. As a man in my position, my enemies can use that against me. I am a very important man Mia, and I don't need to put any of us in danger!"

I screamed, which made him jump, "You LIAR! You cared only for yourself! Now my mother is dead!"

He tried to intervene in my anger, by quickly saying, "Oh, Nima has passed? I am so sorry Mia."

He clearly had no remorse, he just wanted me to calm down. Then, I lost it, I thrust my fist as hard at Charan as I could. This sent the strongest current of air I could muster careening into him so that he went flying and collapsed against some garbage cans. I was on top of him in a second, to be frank, I was ready to kill.

Suddenly, just as I was about to deliver another blow, Rikon grabbed me from behind. Charan used the opportunity and ran for his life, I struggled and hit every part of Rikon I could reach. When he let go, Charan got away. I was immediately on Rikon, and I roundhouse kicked air right at his head.

Rikon ducked it and yelled, "Just calm the spirit world down, let me explain!"

I tried to throw punches of air at him, at the moment I was really uncoordinated, so it was easy to grab my fists. "Listen, Mia. I understand why you hate that guy, I would too believe me. I couldn't let you kill him though!"

I stopped struggling for a moment, his using of my name is what calmed me down the most. "Oh yeah, why's that? It's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Well it is, but even more than that. If you killed that guy, you would have done something you'd regret forever. The Dai Li would find out, arrest you, and you know what greedy Long Feng would do with an airbending prisoner?!"

He paused, but I didn't respond. "Mia…You're an airbender! Why did you never tell me?"

He let me go, and I did not continue attacking. I instead untied my headband and let it fall, so that he stared at my arrow, like it was a fascinating sculpture or something.

"I'm not the only one who was hiding anything! What about you "Rikon"?! If that's your real name!"

He sighed at me and said simply, "We have to talk."

*Well things are certainly taking an interesting turn, please leave a review. I appreciate any comments that could make me a better writer, and I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you all again for the favorites, follows, reviews, views, anything really.


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations

Chapter 5: Revelations

I quickly snatched my headband from the ground and retied it around my head. "Well let's talk back at your house, where it's private." Rikon simply nodded in agreement and we were off. We didn't speak the whole way back to Rikon's house, each of us drowning in our own thoughts. I was thinking about my father, but it just made me furious, so I tried to think of something else. I thought about what the stranger told me about Rikon. '_What in the world did he do? Rikon is such a nice guy._' There were a million possibilities, so it did no good to think about it then. I just would have expected the worst.

When we got back to his house, he shut the door and locked it. He looked at me very seriously, "Alright, so what did you hear?"

I replied "Well, when you went to get the snacks….speaking of those, what happened to them?" I said suddenly distracted.

He looked at me incredulously, "I left it to chase after you, does it matter?"

I shrugged and continued, "Someone told me they had information for me about you, so I followed him."

Rikon smacked his forehead, "He could have seriously hurt you…Who was this guy?"

I grabbed his shoulder lightly. "I was ready for any tricks Rikon, and I didn't know the guy's name, He was really creepy. I couldn't see much of him, he had a mask on like everyone else. He had a creepy wheezing voice too…Pretty short."

Rikon was silent, he must have been trying to think of who the guy was. He motioned for me to continue.

"Besides that's not the point. He told me you were a former felon Rikon! That you weren't always known as 'Rikon'!"

Rather than looking worried about me knowing this information, he looked upset, he pulled away from my grip. "Mia…You went behind my back."

I faltered for a second, but fired back. "Hey! Don't make me the bad guy here! That is huge information you kept from me!"

He nodded, "Yes and it is my right, you should know all about people preferring to not give certain information."

He sighed before continuing, "I'm as Rikon as Rikon will ever be. Rikon is who I am now. I will tell you that there was a time when I was called Rolph…That is not me anymore. I did things…That I'm not proud of. A part of me I want to leave behind."

I smiled a little, despite the seriousness of the situation. "Heh, Rolph…?"

He frowned and the smile was wiped off my face. "I wasn't much of a fan either. Listen, yes I was a criminal, I have since changed my ways. No I will not tell you about what I did. First of all I don't like talking about it…I want to forget that part of me. Secondly, I don't want to tell you, because you went behind my back rather than trusting me. I would've told you when I was ready...I'm very disappointed Mia."

For the first time since we got back, I felt some shame. "I-I'm sorry Rikon. I won't go behind your back again. I trust you."

He smiled at me again, and I could tell he forgave me, but wasn't ready to tell me anything more.

"I have been thinking about the man you met, but I don't recall anyone like that…He must be an information broker. Information is a wealthy business, especially in a cut throat town like Ba Sing Se. I suppose I had a reputation, but never mind that for now. Mia, you're an airbender!"

Without further ado I busted into story of how my grandparents survived the firenation's attack, about how they had to completely abandon their past life, and go into hiding. I told him of my mother, my father, and my mom's resulting death after my father left.

He was a good listener, waiting until I finished before he responded. "I am very sorry about your mother… Well, if you have been in hiding, did you ever practice your bending?"

I shrugged, "To be honest I don't get many chances to practice. If I could find an empty or abandoned house I'd practice light stuff. If I could find any open fields where I was left alone I would practice. I never could really concentrate though, because I had to be careful about anyone possibly showing up. I had to keep an eye in the back of my head."

I sighed and continued, "I'm not as good as I should be…"

Rikon smiled, "Well now that you have someone watching your back…Maybe you can finally get to practice! I'll let you use my house too."

I smiled a huge smile, feeling excited for the first time since I saw my father. "You mean it? Rikon, you're awesome."

He simply responded, "Yeah I am pretty awesome huh?" He and I both laughed for almost a minute.

We shared a brief hug. "Oh, Mia, how did your grandparents travel, did they have a bison?"

I thought back to my mom's stories, "Well I remember their bison was a female named Nima. They named my mother after her…They really loved Nima from what she told me. In fact when they learned of the attacks, and they knew they had to part ways with Nima. They couldn't get Nima to go, so they had to scare Nima away…Force her to go into the wild. Mom said her parents were never really right after that, it was a very heartbreaking, but a necessary thing to do…"

Rikon looked furious. "Those damn fire benders! Breaking apart families, causing such pain. That's what this all boils down to…I tell you Mia, we should fight."

I looked at him like he asked me to jump off a bridge "Rikon, what can we do?"

He responded very firmly, "We fight, we fight for those who were lost. Your poor mother, your grandparents, the animals, all the airbenders…All the waterbenders! All the earthbenders!"

I never heard Rikon so passionate before. I nodded, feeling his passion and rage at the firenation inside of me, "Your right Rikon, but where do we start?"

Rikon was about to respond when there was a sharp knock on the door.

A deep voice called in, "This is the Dai Li, and we have you surrounded! Come out and surrender and we won't hurt you!"

Rikon and I looked at each other, Rikon motioned me to follow his lead and opened his door. "What can I do for you-?!"

Suddenly Rikon was sent hurling back, his hands and legs bonded with rock hands. Before I could react, multiple agents rushed in and bonded me as well. There wasn't much I could've done to stop them, it was all so sudden. I was picked up and I couldn't move, my hands were bonded, my legs, even my mouth. This wasn't right! They couldn't just barge in like that! They didn't even explain what we did! Before I knew it I was being blind folded and I assumed Rikon faced similar treatment. We travelled for a long time as fear set into me. '_What was going to happen to us?'_ After what felt like hours I heard the sound of water, the Dai Li holding me earthbended something and we were headed down. I was already trying to figure out a plan of escape. Soon I was thrown in a cell, and my blindfold was taken off. I got a look around for the first time. It was very dark, an eerie green light reflected all around the brick cell. My bonds were removed after my cell door was closed.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I shouted.

The Dai Li agent looked at me for a moment, and then addressed me and Rikon, who must have been in the next cell. "You have both been arrested for the assault of Charan Covarde. He described you both at the scene of the crime."

Rikon responded from the next cell, "What proof did he have?!"

The Dai Li agent shrugged and responded, "When you have as much power and money as he does, who needs hard proof?"

The Dai Li agent laughed as he and his buddies both left. Rikon whispered loud enough for me to hear, we both stood on the ends of our cells closest to each other.

"Alright, Mia, I am willing to bet they don't know you're an airbender. Your dad wants to keep that a secret right? Doesn't want to be connected to an airbender."

I was a bit confused on what he was planning, "Yeah, so?"

He simply said, "We have to get out of here, and I have a plan."


	7. Chapter 6: The Escape Plan

Chapter 6: The Escape Plan

I was pretty surprised, "You already have a plan? That was fast."

He whispered quickly, "Well it's not set in stone yet, I don't have details. We may have to wait at least a while until I understand some of the procedures here. The basic idea is, that you call a guard in to help you, if at all possible two. You surprise them with a little airbending. If you can knock them out, you take their keys. Then you let me out, we change into the disguises, and we sneak the heck out of here. Then we leave this whole insane place behind."

My eyes widened, but he couldn't see that. "You mean leave Ba Sing Se? What about your home?"

He responded sharply, "It doesn't matter, we have to get out of Ba Sing Se. They'll hunt us down if we get out of here. Besides we can't do any good here. This place has been miserable for both of us."

I nodded, but again he couldn't see that. "I'm right behind you…My mom told me her grandparents liked to stay at a nice little island by the Southern Air Temple, Whaletail Island. Peaceful place, we can be safe there while we figure out what we want to do."

It was a moment before Rikon responded, "Yeah that sounds fine…Well it seems we have some time to kill. Get some rest Mia." With that we stopped talking.

I took a good look around my cell for the first time. There was a toilet there, a really uncomfortable looking rock bed, and that was it…Whoopee. I didn't even want to attempt to sleep on that bed, besides I figured I should have a good idea of the patrols too. I picked up a loose rock that must have fallen from above and twirled it in my palm with air, a little tornado in my hand, but then I heard footsteps so I let it fall with a clunk. A Dai Li Agent came by, but he was escorting someone. Then I saw the man from earlier, Long Feng. I already knew this guy was no good. "Stand back!" The Dai Li agent said harshly at me, before he opened the door and Long Feng slipped in. He had a big smug grin on his face that I had the urge to slap off.

"So, my Dai Li agents told me you attacked Charan and he wanted you locked up. Charan is usually too afraid of pissing anyone off to take serious action against someone. You must have been a serious threat. So, what's the story little lady?"

I balled my hands into fists, but I stayed silent. "Oh ho, a temper on you huh? You're right to hold your tongue girl. I have more power than a street rat such as yourself can possibly imagine. I suggest you treat me kindly, and I assure you your time here will be comfortable."

I gestured back to the bed, "Comfortable?"

He chuckled, "Well as comfortable as possible. Now, when I questioned Charan further, he was dancing around any real information. Like he was trying to hide something about you. Charan is one of our biggest providers, so I must look out for his best interest, even if it is against his wishes."

I laughed, which made him furious, "Oh, looking out for him huh? You all are the same! You just want me to tell you something that will hurt Charan! I bet you're looking for any information that you can hold over him, and increase your own power. You make me sick!" I proceeded to spit in his face.

Well that did it for Long Feng, the Dai Li agent gave me the biggest bitch slap you could imagine, I was sent back and I could feel the sting on my face. Long Feng then grabbed me and pushed me back into the wall, I felt my head bounce off the stone and I fell against the wall. I probably had a concussion. Long Feng then got into my face, he grabbed it forced me to look up at him.

"I won't ask again you peasant! Why did you attack Charan?! You must have something against him to attack someone so important! TALK!"

With that he hit me again, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of crying out. I slowly responded, with as nasty a tone as I could muster. "You won't get anything from me you piece of shit!"

Even now I'm not sure why I didn't just throw my father under the bus, I just hated this asshole so much, I wouldn't give him any advantages. He pushed my face away and stood up, he regained his smirk. "Hmph, fine, but I hope you enjoy it here girl. It will be the most miserable time of your pathetic life!"

I knew I should've just cut my losses and let him leave, but I wouldn't just lay down and let him step on me like that. I lunged and bit into his leg. I was determined to take a huge chunk of his leg with me. Long Feng screamed and howled, "Get her off! She's insane!" The Dai Li agent kicked me in the head, and I was forced off of his leg. There was a horrible throb in my head. Long Feng, didn't stick around, he got the heck out of the cell. When I looked up, they had locked the door. I wasn't completely aware of where I was. I slowly tried to rise myself up to my feet, when I got to me feet, I quickly collapsed onto my bed. Rikon was whispering frantically, "Mia! Mia! Are you alright?!" I tried to respond, but everything looked so hazy. Before I knew it I fell unconscious.

I couldn't see outside, so I had no idea how much time had passed, but I finally opened my eyes and looked around. I still felt like shit, and was really confused.

"R-Rikon? Rikon?!"

Rikon was soon responding, "Mia, thank the avatar! Are you ok?"

I took a moment to respond, "I-I think I'm okay."

I got up slowly and went over towards his cell. "Is your plan ready, Rikon?"

Rikon sounded worried, "Yeah I've had a plan all worked out, but we can't do it now. You need time to recover, before we do anything."

I shook my head, "No! We do it as soon as possible! When is the first possible time?"

He sighed but replied, "Tonight."

I replied as firmly and determined as I possibly could, "Then we do it tonight!"

Just as Rikon predicted, two Dai Li agents were walking together that night past my cell, to make sure me and Rikon were both still here and there was no trouble.

I got up and grabbed the bars, "Hey boys! I need help please!"

I sounded as seductive as I possibly could, and the Dai Li agents walked over. "What is it?" He asked roughly.

"W-well it's just that I'm _soooo_ hungry, can I persuade you to get me some food?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, Long Feng left specific instructions not to feed you."

I put on a pouty face, "Aww, can't you bend the rules just this once? I'd _really_ owe you one. _Anything_ in fact."

I made sure not just my voice, but my body was positioned in a sexy way. The two Dai Li exchanged glances, and nodded. When they came back, they came in and set my food down. "Alright, so anything HUH?!" I had taken a deep breath and blew the air out at them. They both had looks of pure shock on their face as they were sent flying into the bars. They slipped unconscious against the bars. "Something tells me they won't remember this when the wake up." I whispered smugly, seeing how they're heads bounced of the metal hard. Their hats fell askew and I got to see large bump. I felt my own head, and felt a similar bump, but much smaller. "Ouch…" I snatched up the keys and unlocked my door. I proceeded to tip toe to Rikon's cell. After some effort, I found the right key, and Rikon stepped out. "Nice work, Mia." He stepped into my cell and grabbed the heads of the tow Dai Li agents, one in each hand, and slammed them both hard against the stone floor. I heard the nasty thud and cringed. It's a good thing other Dai Li weren't around to hear the noise.

Rikon stood straight and smiled at me, "Wanted to make sure they would forget what they saw…Aaaand I think they're complete bastards." We both chuckled, and then Rikon was walking up to me. He grabbed my face in his hands and rubbed my cheek. Much to my embarrassment, I felt the other side of my face blush. I turned my head away.

"They hit you really hard…Are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded, "Of course, it'll take more than a slap or a kick to take me down." I hugged him briefly, and he returned the hug, but then it was back to business.

We stripped the Dai Li agents of their outfits and put them on. It wasn't exactly a perfect fit, but it would do for our purpose. It was mostly a precaution anyway. We both headed through the eerie Dai Li base, looking around for where we can escape. I remember we had to go down to get here, so I told Rikon and we both scanned the ceiling for the exit. Sure enough we saw a tunnel that led out, but it was sealed with earth. "Shit! Now what Rikon?" Rikon had a hand to his chin, clearly wondering what to do. Just then another Dai Li and Long Feng appeared. I groaned internally.

"Where are you two going?" Long Feng asked suspiciously.

Rikon and I glanced at each other, but Rikon responded using his a deeper voice. "Ah! Long Feng! We were just heading up above. It's our shift to watch over the Earth King."

For a spur of the moment lie, he sounded convincing, but I don't think Long Feng was buying it. "Oh? I'm pretty sure the next shift isn't for an hour. You two should be checking on the prisoners."

I shrugged and used a really light voice. "We just finished…Alright to be honest, we were just hoping to sneak above and take a break together."

Long Feng smiled suddenly, "Ah ha, want some alone time huh?"

Rikon and I were nodding, but then he yelled, "Get back to work fools!"

I then did something rash move and kicked Long Feng right in the place where men should never be kicked. Rikon, wasting little time, slammed the Dai Li agent with him against the wall and slugged him as hard as possible to knock him out. I grabbed Long Feng and held him in a tight head lock. He looked furious, but I saw the look of fear the betrayed him.

"W-what do you want?" He said this a few octaves higher then he normally would.

I used my normal voice, "Open the entrance and let us out, or me and my friend kill you."

Rikon nodded his agreement, and Long Feng panicked. "You wouldn't! I'm the Earth King's main advisor!"

Rikon kicked him in the gut and Long Feng coughed and spluttered. "Open it NOW!"

Long Feng stalled, so I wrenched my head lock back to put on more pressure.

"Alright! I'll open it!"

I loosened my grip, and he stomped the ground, making the entrance open.

"You're coming with us, don't try anything funny." Rikon ordered him.

So up we went. I led the way up, followed by Long Feng, and Rikon brought up the rear. Rain fell hard on us as we climbed. It was very dark and clearly raining hard outside. This was it, Rikon and I were almost home free…The final stretch was coming…It was almost time to say goodbye to Ba Sing Se.


	8. Chapter 7: The Not so Smooth Get-Away

Chapter 7: The Not so Smooth Get-Away

We all got to the top with little trouble, it was raining viciously and I felt my clothes get drenched and stick to my body. I was holding onto Long Feng, but then once Rikon was at the top he took Long Feng. Long Feng looked rather miserable, drenched in the rain and held hostage. "So what? Are you going to keep me as prisoner? Demand ransom from the Earth King?! My Dai Li agents will kill you!" Rikon looked at him a moment, then said, "Oh shut up!" With that he chucked Long Feng back through the entrance hole. We heard his scream of terror, then plop at the bottom. We only took him up with us so he couldn't close the entrance on us. I smiled, "Best idea you've had in your whole life." Rikon smiled and nodded, but then motioned we should get going. Then he and I were sprinting towards the exit. Luckily we still had our disguises, hopefully we could get through the exit before Long Feng recovered and could inform the Dai Li. '_Thank avatar for the Dai Li hats…Otherwise all of me would be soaked…' _

Unfortunately, it seemed we had underestimated the Dai Li. We were almost there when a group of Dai Li intercepted us.

One of the agents said, "Where are you two going? Where is Long Feng?"

I was getting really sick of this crap. I used my high voice, "He is with the Earth King. In fact, we were coming to get the rest of you. Long Feng wants all of us present. You guys go on ahead, we'll get the others."

They looked at each other, "Are you sure? Whenever there is a storm the Earth King hides in his private room with Bosco to comfort him…"

I silently cursed the pathetic Earth King under my breath. Rikon and I sprang into action, we both ran past them. As we ran past we shoulder tackled the front two Dai Li to the ground and kept running. The other Dai Li agents were right after us, it didn't take long to get past the surprise of our attack. Between the impact of the tackle and the running, my head was beginning to throb. There was no time to stop though, I had to suck it up and keep going. As we were running, I saw a cart of cabbages. A cabbage stand was set up under an awning to protect them from the rain. These freshly harvested cabbages must have been ready to transport from the farm to the city beyond the Inner Wall, before it was stalled by the storm. I paused for a second to take control of the wooden cart and thrust it out into the rain at the Dai Li to distract them. I then continued to run. I heard the cart crash as it collided with the Dai Li in front who had no idea what was coming when they turned the corner.

**POV Change**

"Oh yeah! Everyone loves cabbages! Today was going to be first day running my own stand, but the storm started up. Now I have to wait before I take my cabbages to the city! My parents always said I should continue the family business in farming, but it just wasn't for me. I always knew I wanted to sell cabbages! *CRASH* Huh?" I ran outside into the rain, to see my beautiful cabbages rolling each way in the rain, my cart destroyed, and multiple Dai Li scrambling to get up. They were stepping on the cabbages running to catch someone or something. I fell to my knees with tears in my eyes.

"MY CABBAGES!" (So it begins…)

**POV Change**

I could hear a man's scream all the way from where I was. I would've felt bad, but we had to get out of here…Plus it was really funny. Rikon and I got to the wall entrance, and tried to act natural. The gate guard wasn't Dai Li, just a normal solider.

Rikon spoke in a deep, intimidating voice. "We have business outside the wall."

The gate guard looked confused, "In the middle of the huge storm?"

A blast of thunder rang out, which almost made me jump.

Rikon grabbed the man's shirt, "You dare question the Dai Li?! If you value you or your family, you won't question us!"

For a moment I thought Rikon made the poor man soil himself, but we had to move fast. The gate guard nodded and with the help of some other guards, lowered the wall. Rikon and I sprinted out just as the Dai Li who fell behind came running, yelling for the guards not to let us through. Unfortunately for them it was too late, Rikon and I were through. Luckily for us, the Lake Laogai base was between the Outer and Inner Walls. In fact, it was closer to the Outer wall. That's the wall we just got through, so we had nothing left to stand in our way. We both got onto the first ship we saw and Rikon ran to get the boat sailing. Once were out of the port, there was nothing the Dai Li could do to stop us. We had already set sail when the Dai Li caught up and started shooting rocks at us wildly, but it was too late. We had choose a large, luxurious boat that could weather the storm '_Hopefully_'. Their rocks bounced off the hull, but the boat was too big, and too far for them to do crippling damage to us. I saw quite a few dents in the metal though. A rock landed just a few inches from where I was a second ago, making a big dent. I took a quick step back, my life having flashed before my eyes.

The steam-powered boat's engine was able to get us to safety relatively quickly. I looked at Rikon before jumping in the air with glee, ignoring the pain in my head. "Rikon, we did it!" We both began to lean in towards each when we were interrupted. "Why did the boat set sail?! I didn't want to leave until the storm let up! Who is up here?!" I recognized the voice, and I couldn't believe my luck. Sure enough my dad had come up on deck. He must have been waiting out the storm below deck so he could leave as soon as the storm let up. My father froze when he saw me, "No! No! You should be in jail!" Rikon looked ready to attack, but I held up my hand. "Rikon, leave this to me, I want to do this alone." I smiled, the spirits must have been with me that day. It was time for some payback! You know what they say…

Payback's a bitch!

*Note: Hey guys, I hope you're all enjoying the series. I like to call this chapter the giggle chapter, because I can't help but laugh at some of the things that happen in this one. On a sadder note, I'm afraid the fan fiction is coming to a close. I will be posting the final chapter and a special epilogue tomorrow, in a special two-part finale. I'll say this again, but I really appreciate all of you who have followed and/or favorited my story. I have really enjoyed writing this. Please leave any reviews you have! I'm always looking to improve my writing. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 8: Family Feud

Chapter 8: Family Feud

My father had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Then he did something that surprised me, and he smiled at me. "Mia…I didn't want to do this, but it seems you leave me no choice. I have received the finest earth bending training money can buy. Have you ever trained your bending? Listen, if you just give up now and get off my boat, I won't hurt you." I looked around the boat and saw he had rocks on the deck, probably so he'd be able to defend himself if he met with pirates or something. My father maybe an ass, but he's smart. He knew all too well if he was caught out at sea on his boat, he'd be defenseless. I didn't care in the least. "Alright 'dad', I'll tell you what. If you face me one on one and beat me, we'll leave quietly. If I win, I chuck your sorry ass off this boat, and Rikon and I go on our merry way." This benefited my dad, saying if he didn't agree he'd be facing two opponents. He nodded and took a fighting stance. Rikon took a seat on the side line, if he was concerned he hid it well. I also got into a battle stance, and I motioned him to take the first shot.

He rose two rocks in front of him and kicked on high and one low. Hoping to either trip me up low, or hit me directly in the face. I spun to the right to avoid both rocks and ran to close the distance between us. He moved his arm in a sideways motion, sending a stream of rocks to intercept me. I slid so that the rocks went over my head, and my slide took me right into Charan. My feet slide right into his shins, tripping him so that he fell. I rolled back to my feet and we were a lot closer now, so I went for a medium kick to his side. My dad however had rolled onto a knee, foreseeing my follow-up attack, and was therefore in position to send a rock like an uppercut at me while I went for the kick. The rock caught me right in the gut so that I doubled over. He then spun his leg for a leg sweep which tripped me to my back. He was about to try a ground and pound, but I lifted both my legs and kicked up and out, sending air at him. The air caught him in the mid-section sending him up high in the air. In the same motion as my kick, I jumped up to my feet. I timed it right so that when I jumped in the air, boosting my height with air, I was just above him to deliver and air slice down on him as he was falling. This sent him crashing into the metal deck with more momentum, his whole body dented the deck. I could see Rikon grimace at the impact.

I underestimated my dad, thinking him done after a blow like that, and I walked up to him. I fell right into his ploy and from his down position he sent a rock right into my face. The rock collided with my head, and I was down. The rock had knocked the Dai Li hat off of my head. My head was suddenly ringing, my head was already damaged, probably concussed. I tried to open my eyes, but my vision was blurry. Everything was disoriented. I was confused, I had no idea where I was. Even as I fought just to make it to my feet, Charan knocked me right back down with a vicious kick to my head. The rain had already begun to make my headband loosen and slip, the kick, while knocking me back down, also took my headband off and it fell into the ocean, Lost forever. I barely knew where I was, but I felt the blood run down my face. His rock had cut my head, it must have been a nasty gash. Rikon must have thought I was surely done, and he wasn't about to sit idly by and watch him kill me.

It took all of my strength, but I got to my hands and knees and managed to call weakly out. "N-No, Rikon, I'm not f-f-finished yet. Don't you d-dare get involved!" My father was toying with me now, letting me slowly rise to my feet. He hit me with a rock in my right shoulder, which made me do a stupid twirl. Then he made a rock jagged and sent it to my upper tight, cutting a jagged cut into my leg. I fell to my good knee. I felt him use a rock to cut me across the chest, so I yelled out in pain and agony. He was up next to me now. I tried to fight back, but my head was throbbing.

"Give it up Mia, you lost, don't make me kill you."

Rikon yelled fiercely at me, "Mia, dammit don't give up, he hasn't beaten you yet. I believe in you. Now get up!" Then my dad sent a rock at Rikon out of nowhere, and it caught him right in the side of the head, and he fell.

I was furious, "H-He never even had a chance to defend himself, Charan you b-bastard!"

I was bruised and bleeding, internally and externally, but Rikon's words penetrated my haziness. '_I believe in you! Now get up! GET UP!'_

Charan tried to send another rock at my head while I was down, but this time I slapped it away. I sent it of course with air and it went overboard. I used my other hand to send a strong blast of air at Charan, who didn't think I had anything left. He was surprised and hit and sent back a few steps. I rose to my feet, fury blazed inside of me. Not even through my control, air billowed around me. My arrow was showing, proudly, that I was an AIRBENDER. The air around me blew my hair and my clothes, stained with my own blood. I felt the wind blowing around me, and the storm's winds fueled me. The ship was rocking back and forth due to the winds and waves. My fists were clenched and I ran forward jumping. I brought my leg up for a jump kick, blasting air with my foot that caught Charan in the face and sent him to the ground hard. As he rose I did a side kick which sent a current of air into his face again. He ended up rolling across the deck. He jumped to his feet, starting to worry now and he sent rock after rock in my direction. I pushed them of course, swiping them away like pebbles with my left and right hands. I jumped high in the air and Charan figured I was jumping to land on him, so he shot a rock up to catch me. I jumped up and over, which I intended, and landed behind him. Then I did a twisting kick which caught him in the gut. I gave him one two combos, left and right punches to the body and face. He was stumbling back, trying to counter attack. He managed to catch my right fist, and my left. Just when he thought he had the advantage I blew air out of my mouth, which sent him to the ground hard. I then stomped on his chest hard so the he cried out. I then was on top of him, viciously punching him in the head again and again. I got all my frustration out, everything he had done was almost literally pounding in my skull. He was bloody and bruised, I delivered one final good shot to the face and got up.

"That was for my mother!"

Charan was defeated, moaning in agony. Rikon rose to his feet, holding his head. I could see a trickle of blood flow down the side of his head.

He kicked Charan in the head which caused him to roll on his stomach. "Son of a bitch."

I crouched in front of him and lifted him up to face me.

He coughed before saying, "What, are you going to kill me?"

My head was killing me, but my adrenaline was still running high. "No, I think it would be funnier to watch you swim home."

Rikon lifted him up, with strength I didn't know he possessed. "N-No wait! Please! I can't swim!"

Rikon smiled, "Don't worry, with all your money, someone will rescue you."

He then unceremoniously chucked my dad overboard. I heard the satisfying splash, but my adrenaline was wearing off and I started to fall, before Rikon caught me. "Mia? Mia? MIA!" With that I lost consciousness.

When I woke again, the storm had stopped and I was in a bed. It must have been a couple of days. It was the second time I was out for an unknowable amount of time…I felt the bandages against my head and body. My head wasn't throbbing as bad as it was before, and I got up. When I went above deck, I saw Rikon looking out to an approaching island. Finally, we had made it to Whaletail Island! He turned to greet me and we had a long tight embrace. I pulled back from the hug and leaned in to kiss him, which he returned happily. We kissed for a long time before I pulled away, I must have had a sad look, because Rikon asked, "Am I that bad a kisser?"

I shook my head, "No, it's not that…I just can't be with you Rikon…"

He looked at me astonished, "W-what do you mean? Why?"

I sighed. "It's not that I don't want to…You deserve better. Wait let me finish." Rikon was about to interrupt, but I cut him off.

"Not only did I betray your trust, but I think, overall, I'm just not ready yet. I have a lot of training left to do, and a lot to learn…I hope you understand, but I feel I have a lot of growing to do before I'm ready to be with you."

Rikon looked glum, but he nodded, showing that he understood. "I think you're making a great start right now."

We docked at Whaletail Island shortly after that, my bandages covered my tattoos well, but I wouldn't have them forever. I bought a new red head band, which I would soon tie around my head. Overtime my wounds healed and I was back to normal. It was rough at first, we had little money to start a life here. We both worked hard however, and as months passed we were able to rent a small house. Before that we had been sleeping in fields. I was pretty used to it, and Rikon managed. Over this time, when all we had was each other, Rikon and I only grew closer than ever. We had decided we had to build our life here, before we could be ready to do anything to help the rebellion against the firenation.

One day, while I was working in the field, I saw something I couldn't believe. A sky bison landed in an area of field nearby. I saw three people descend from that bison. Two of them were most likely brother and sister, both of the Water Tribe. Or perhaps the girl was his wife, as she had a betrothal necklace around her. Then there was a young boy, wearing air nation clothing and he had an _arrow on his head_. I ran over to them and introduced myself, I didn't tell them right away I was an airbender. I learned that this _kid_ was the _Avatar_. I had thought the Avatar had died out years and years ago. I introduced them to Rikon as well. Rikon and I saw this as our chance to finally get involved in the fight. We could help this boy learn the elements and defeat the fire lord. When alone I showed them my arrow tattoo. We talked for a long time, and when Aang offered for me and Rikon to join him on his journey. We humbly accepted. That next day, we were all on Appa the sky bison, and we flew off into the sunset. I know I said before Rikon was my only friend, but I guess that was an exaggeration, because soon I had three more great friends. The future was bright, and I was ready to do my part to take the firenation down. Not just for my people, but for everyone they ever stepped on. I am Mia the airbender, and this is how my journey to save the world began…


	10. Epilouge

Epilogue

Travelling with Aang and his friends, who I did in fact learn were brother and sister, was the time of my life. Now I had changed a lot since I had met Rikon, but like I told him I had a lot of growing to do. I was pretty confrontational with Aang, Katara, and Sokka at first. As time passed however, I continued to grow as a person, and we became great friends. With Aang by my side, I finally learned more advanced airbending techniques. I only got better and better as I trained with him. Aang and I would continue to bond, tied by the fact that we were the last two of our kind. I also got along well with Katara. She lost her mother in a fire nation raid, so we had plenty in common. She was very kind hearted and an excellent water bender. Sokka…Is an idiot. He's funny don't get me wrong, but he got on my nerves constantly. Together we went on many adventures along the way to Aang learning all of the elements.

We met many other friends along the way as well, including Suki. Suki and I had a rocky relationship at first, but we soon grew as friends. There were many events that were very special to me. We found an inventor who had inhabited the Northern Air Temple. There was a large group of people there, with incredible air nation themed inventions. Even Teo, the inventor's son, had a glider and he was in a wheelchair. The inventor made a staff just for me! I also received air nation clothes that they had woven that were similar to Aang's. Between becoming more skilled in airbending, learning more about the culture, and now looking the part, I felt like a true airbender. Aang convinced me to drop the headband forever. I didn't need to hide my airbending ever again. From then on I showed my arrow proudly with Aang. Then there was meditation...I thought it was idiotic at first, but surprisingly it was very soothing.

I remember fondly when we returned to Ba Sing Se. I met up with my father again. I was out with the girls to relax for once when I saw him. My father really pissed me off, big surprise, and I had had enough. The girls couldn't stop me before I killed him. He was no match for me anymore and he made me so enraged that I killed him. I tried to resist, but his final act was to insult my mother and snapped. I sucked the air right out of him and suffocated him. You'd think that would be a huge weight off my shoulders but it wasn't. It affected me in a way I had not foreseen. If Rikon had failed to stop me before and I killed my father the first time we met, I doubt I would have been as affected by his death. It's true what they say about killing affecting the soul. It affected even my airbending for a long time.

I remember travelling with Aang and learning from the Guru Pathik. I was able to benefit from him in a way similar to Aang. I forgave myself for killing my father and I let my chakras flow. My airbending was stronger than ever after that experience. The fall of Ba Sing Se, once my home, hit me hard. We didn't just meet friends on this journey of course, we ran into many enemies. Azula was one who I particularly hated. My ego and hers clashed many times.

Now I hadn't forgotten about Rikon, when I finally felt I was ready, we started to date. That kind of made it weird for Team Avatar, but we didn't care. I learned what Rikon was hiding from me about his past. I finally learned that Rikon was an earthbender once. He was a skilled assassin, a part of a family of assassins, until one day he met the child of one of his victims. The experience of her despair traumatized him so badly, that he gave up the life of an assassin. He left behind his former identity of Rolph and was Rikon from then on. He had sworn off earthbending, vowing to never use it again. With my help to overcome this experience, I helped him accept his past. He took earthbending back up and even helped Aang master it when it was time. There were no more secrets between us, and I love him more than anyone I met before, or since.

When Sozin's comet returned and it was time for Aang to face the Fire Lord, we all had our different jobs. I wanted very badly to help Katara and Zuko face Azula, but I knew Rikon and I's place was elsewhere. We joined forces with the White Lotus and took back our home of Ba Sing Se. We retook Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth Kingdom, the firenation was defeated, Azula went to an asylum, and Ozai was defeated and imprisoned.

When all was said and done, Rikon and I stayed in the firenation to help them rebuild. The world was in an era of peace, and so was I. All was right with the world.

*Hello everyone! I really hoped you enjoyed this fan fiction for my original Avatar the Last Airbender character, Mia. I want to thank everyone again for their support. I appreciate all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I believe it says in the summary, but this character is actually based off of an online rp currently in process between me and my friends in real life. I put a lot of effort into making Mia as real as possible. With her own backstory and personality. Currently our rp is on a break, so I got to thinking. I thought I would share my character with the world on fan fiction and write a story based on her origins. Of course as I came to the end of this fan fiction I had to decide what to do. Obviously the viewers, you guys, would never see the rp we are doing, and I didn't want to leave people hanging with an incomplete story. An rp isn't really written as a story, so I couldn't post the rp. In the end I decided to do this epilogue, and filled in things with some rp and series events. All to give you a complete picture of Mia's story. I'm not sure if this will satisfy anyone, but I'm hoping it is acceptable. I just wanted to explain that to anyone who cares. I definitely plan to do more fan fictions in the future. Please check my profile to see past and future projects. If you'd like follow and favorite me as an author. I mentioned before that I also have a co-account with one of my real life friends Reepaz. The account is AtkdWrites. This is where we will co-write fan fictions occasionally. If you're interested please check it out. Thank you again everyone, for reading my rant.


End file.
